Zeke Symphony
by MrtheratedG
Summary: I don't know what I want to do in life. It's just so pressuring that it's hard to make the right choice. But I'm reborn now and I know what the choice is and I'm going to make sure that it's better for everyone... While having some fun myself.
1. Reawakening

**Hello readers this is my first fanfic so any type of criticism works okay and look for this self insert I plan to add a lot of music in here so yeah expect that okay and I want to says this right off the bat. English is one of my worst subjects, in sentence structure that is, so if there is any complaints please don't let it be about that okay cool Let's get started**

 **First chapter reawakening**

Zeke Symphony

Chapter One

reawakening

Well I died, goodnight everybody good story…. Well it doesn't end like that, but I did die. I just happen to be reborn somewhere else, that is the start of the story. The story of how I died

My name was George I was 18 years old living in the Great White North, known as Canada during the winter sitting at the park. Why you may ask. Well I was just trying to think of what I going to do in life because I just put that thought of 'it's coming' in the back of my mind. now here I Am at 2:00 am in the morning trying to think of a game plan of what I was going to do.  
I was sitting at the park bench thinking real hard about this and when I was about to call it quits and call it a night I heard a voice.

"HELP ME!"

Of course I ran to see what it was; by the time I was there I saw a car dangling over a bridge. The entire front of the car was over the edge and the only thing holding it there was the railing, so I picked up the pace and sprinted over to the car; I looked around and saw no other vehicles around so I thought it was up to me to save whoever was trapped inside.  
I climb on top of the trunk and began kicking the back window with my heel trying to break the glass and shouting

"Don't worry I'am here to help!" hoping to calm whoever was inside

"Oh Thank Mavis." the voice said in relief

" _That's odd"_ I thought, it definitely was not what I expecting to hear, but I casted that of, I didn't think about it too much, as the glass broke. I bent down to look inside to see in the front seat a little girl with blue hair.

" _that's a unique hair colour I wonder why her parents let her dye it like that"_ I thought, but I didn't have time to think about it now as the railing was starting to give.

"Take my Hand" I yelled at her  
as our hands drew closer I felt the car starting to loosen. As soon as are hands touch I pulled her out of the car and threw her on the bridge; and at that very moment the railing gave away and I was falling down to the frozen lake.  
I manage to grab a iron rod sticking out from the bridge and hanged on. The girl look over and sigh in relief that I was okay

"Thank you for saving me sir" she say said happily

"Glad to help and all, buuuuut COULD YOU HELP ME NOW!" I screamed

" Oh, right, sorry sir" she said in panic " Here give me your other hand" she said  
As I reach for her hand her eyes widen in shock as she look at my hand then to my face, it looked like tears were beginning to build up in her eyes,

" _She must be scared"_ I thought of because the events that took place were frightening and she must not think she can save me because dosen't look to have a bunch of muscle in her arms. _"I needed to calm her down so I can get out of this"_ "Hey, don't be scared it will be alright just give me your hand." I said soothingly as she began to fight the tears back but clearly failing, she turned back to grab something and when she came back she was holding something curved shaped and seemed to be made of some kind of metal.  
I look at her confused wondering if it was suppose to help me get up, but as she began to lean forward to my hand I got a closer look at and then realized that it was not going to save me, but it will be the end of me  
It was a hook knife, it didn't take a genius to figure out what she was going to do.

" I'm sorry" she said with tears now visibly streaming down her face.

"No wait don't-" I didn't get to finish that sentence as she drove the knife at my wrist, cutting my hand off, then I began to plummet to the frozen lake  
I look back at her wondering as to why she would kill her savior as she held up her hand and made some kind of gesture " _What is she in some kind of gang or something"_ I thought as the wind flapping over my body and when my body hit the ground I thought that it was it. I saw a flash of light and thought my was life was over. I was dead.

Well this was boring. Yeah, remember when I said I died? well as soon as the light was gone it fade into darkness. yeah and I felt completely restricted in movement being curled up as if I was a ball and this place was wet.  
I was waiting for something to happen but nothing did  
Well I guess there is no great beyond or something like you just sit in darkness and water for all eternity.  
I thought I was going crazy. I mean I could do nothing, I manage to to move my foot a little bit, but other then that, I was so bored; until one day out of who cares, I saw a light and felt something huge wrap around my body; I was so happy I could of cried. Ah screw it, doing it anyway.

"There there, mother is here" A feminine voice said

" _Mother? That can't be right. . I died."_ I thought it took me awhile to figure out what happen to now. All those months of me being restricted in movement and that little pool of water and the light that came after all that time; that was me being reborn.  
" _how is it possible"_ My mind ran through tons of question that a eventually it lead me to cry.

"Don't cry little one Mother is here to protect you my little man"" My little Zeke" the woman who was just revealed as my new mother said

" _Zeke that is my new name, could've been worse_ , _but My mother…"_ by that moment it came to me that I wouldn't see my family ever again and I loved my family back then and now I got a new one; with the thoughts running in my it lead me to cry again.  
This was this was reawakening I still have my memories and nothing is going to take them away I guess this is my new life no longer George, but as Zeke now.

 **I'm gonna end things there I'm not sure how long it is but I hope it's long enough to get started on and yeah this is my first fanfic so any criticism will help I don't have a schedule planned , I plan to write whenever I feel like it and if it does get enough followers I'll force myself to write some more but as it is that's what I got I know it probably is a Prologue but I just wanted to use the word "reawakening" not many people use it and I got to ask people for this because it can help lead the story in some direction. I just want to know what should happen next I have all my plans for Zeke getting to Fairy tail I just want to hear some opinions on a tragedy to happen and I do plan to add POV I just thought for the beginning we just do it like this okay so yeah please leave reviews and pm me if you have ideas or anything .**


	2. Two Celestial Mages

**Hello Readers again well here's chapter two and beginning of the second life and first of all I'm going to try to keep things on a cannon level. what I mean is I'm going to research on characters for personality and past so I can try to have these as close to real thing as possible and if I don't get it right sorry in advance. I got nothing else say let's get this started.**

Zeke Symphony

Chapter two

Two Celestial Mages

 **Zeke POV**

Okay I can now personally say that being a baby sucked. It was the worst experience of my life, it was like being a sack of potatoes, now I know what they mean by "dead weight" because that's how I felt for a year. When I was finally able to move my body I was so happy and not long after that I began to speak. My new mom was extremely proud of me because I learned at such a young age and began to show me off to her friends; easy to say that I didn't make a lot because of that so it was mostly just me and Beatrix which is my new mother's name not sure where father was, but I wasn't affected by it since I already had a father.

 _(3 years later and he should be 4 at the time)_

I was at the park with mom while she talk to her friends I was taking this time to get a good look at my new environment; I notice that there was a lack of modern technology so that was bummer, but I can live on I just need to make some friends…." _This is gonna be tough"_ I mentally said. All the other kids just avoided me altogether probably because of my mother's bragging, but I was determine to at least make one friend

 _(2 hours later)_

Repeat " _determine to at least make one friend"_ I thought again. most of the kids left already and I can tell mom was starting to get a little worried about me not making friends, but I'M GOING TO MAKE A FRIEND! Has I'm looking around I spot two heads with silver hair one slightly taller then the other. " _not wasting this opportunity not wasting this opportunity not wasting this opportunity"_ I repeat in my mind not paying attention and I just ran into them, knocking them both on the ground. I shake my head and get up then I get a good look at them I notice that their both young girls, one who is the same age as me and the other was probably a little bit younger maybe by two years. I offer my hand to help them up like a gentlemen. "Hi my name is Zeke ho-."

"What the heck is wrong with you." the taller one yells at me as slides in front of the shorter one .

"look I'm sorry it's jus-."

"Sorry for what? you think just because we weren't looking you push us around?" she interrupted angrily

"N-no I was just looking around and saw you and thought uh." I say frantically while trying to come up with an excuse.

"Thought what 'Oh I bet it will be real funny to push those girls on the ground.' Was that it." she conclusion in a mocking tone.

I sigh in defeat I can't come up with anything my head so I'm just gonna come clean and tell the truth. "I just thought you two would like to be my friend because no else is giving me shot, so when I saw you too I just ran hoping you two could be my friend." I say in a defeated tone with my head down thinking I blew this opportunity to make a couple of friends.

"You-you want to be our friend." I hear her say in a confused tone.

"Yeah kind of my plan there, talk to someone, get along, and boom friends, not that hard, although I'm making this harder then sounds." I say in a comical way to ease the tension.

"Yeah, you do, though I guess it's also my fault for jumping to conclusion like that." She says in an apologetic tone. I find myself relieved after hearing her say that.

"...Well" she says ending the awkward silence.

"Well what?" I ask in confusion.

"Well aren't you gonna help us?" she says in a tone to make it sound obvious

"Oh right, Here." I say as I give each of them a hand to grab and pull them up.

"My my aren't you a gentlemen." the tall one says in a dramatically mocking tone with a hint of amusement in it. and as she said that the little one scurried behind her and peaking her head out to look at me.

"Well sorry for knocking you girls down. I'm Zeke, nice to meet ya." I say in cheery tone.

"Well it was okay to meet you and my name is Sorano and this is my little sister Yukino." she says.

"Oh so your sisters that explains the-" I say has I just realized what they said. " _Sorano and Yukino, like in Oracion Seis Angel and Sabertooths Yukino"_ speaking in my mind and I then just ran to look around with a better look.

"Hey Zeke where are you going?" Sorano ask, but I wasn't paying attention, I needed to get a more detailed look at my surroundings and sure enough there were magic shops, people around with strange looking devices that do stuff that is far beyond anything my old world could of accomplish. All these thoughts rushing into my head has I start to hyperventilate, I didn't notice Sorano and Yukino caught up with mother not to far behind.

"Zeke! What the heck? you leave mid sentence and just run to nowhere and…. Hey are you okay? Your breathing really fast." Sorano ask with a worried tone. I was so freaked out with what I just discovered that it overflowed my mind, the next thing I know, my vision turn white.

For those who don't know what happen I fainted.

 **Well here you go everyone that was chapter 2. so what do you think everyone leave a review or PM me if you have ideas and that's it yeah bye.**


	3. Waking Up

**Hello readers Chapter three: First I want to get some points out of the way. I think I'm just gonna tell from Zeke's POV from now on and only briefly change to others only for effect. for his magic I think it's kind of obvious, but for those who don't know it will be music magic and not Dragon or God slayer because it doesn't seem to fit in my opinion. So if you want your favorite song in the story go ahead and let me know and I'll try to make a scene where it can fit, but try to make it a song that would make sense in the world I'm writing in ok. lastly I'm going to stay on Zeke being a kid for sometime so we won't reach the beginning of fairy tail for a while ok, but still let's have fun with this okay. Let's this started.**

Zeke Symphoney

Chapter three

Waking Up

 _ **Zeke POV**_

My eyes feel heavy as I'm trying to open them, as I was trying to open my eyes I hear some voices. I couldn't understand what they are saying, but it sounded important.

"Oh look he's waking up right now" I start to sit up to take in my surroundings. I was in my room, lying on my bed with mom and another women standing there discussing something. I take notice about the other women in my room noticing she has silvery hair too. " _Could she be-"_

"Oh Zeke you're okay, thank the gods, please don't do that to mommy again" mother says and takes me into a hug, I can feel her fingers wrap around me protectively.

"It's okay mom, I'm okay now, see" I smile to take tension out of the air, while I return her hug trying to comfort her.

"I know, but promise not to do that again ok, you had me worried sick about you"

"okay I promise"

"Good, now why did you faint in the first place?"

"I uhhhh well."

"Those two girls didn't do anything to you? Did they?"

"No no nononononon mom they didn't do anything. I just uhhhh." I'm trying to come up with an excuse, but this whole moment is nerve wracking.

"See I told you they didn't do anything" I hear the other woman in the room say.

"Oh yeah well let's bring the little troublemakers in and let's get the whole story then." Oh no please don't bring them in, the situation was nerve wracking enough, but with them here it's just embarrassing. I see the other women walk to the door and tell Sorano and Yukino to come in and just by looking at them I can tell they got horrified by mother's death glare.

 _Mini flashback_

 _i was around one and half years old at the time, trying to talk for the... Second time I guess. When mom was trying to get me to say, well "mom" there was a knock at the door and mom brought me with her to the door and it was one of her friends I didn't bother to remember her name, but I did notice their was a strange mark on her shoulder. I didn't remember their conversation at all due to the fact it was the same kind of conversation I kept hearing whenever there was a visit._

" _Oh is this him? my he's so cute, he's gonna grow up to be a handsome young man Beatrix" the woman said. Now at the time I never heard my mother's name before so hearing her was interesting, before I knew it though I spoke my first word and let's just say it wasn't 'mom'._

" _Beatrix" I said that in curious tone thinking I kept that I said that in my head_

" _Oh did you hear that his first word at it was-"_

" _NO! your suppose to say 'mom!' not my name!"_

" _Isn't it a good thing he said his first word"_

" _Yes but it should be 'mom' Having him say my name makes me feel old" mom said and cue the sweatdrop from me and this other woman_

" _Well you are-"_

" _If you value your life you will not finish that sentence" Mom sound like a demon in that voice it was far scarier than any Haunted House I've been in; plus I can tell that the woman was starting to sweat nervously so to save her and to stop the fear that came to play in my nightmare for a view days I simply said._

" _Mom" and that pretty much stop it all Moms fury came to a stop and change into smile of shine and joy._

" _Ohhhh did you hear that his first word"_

" _But it was-"_

" _HIS FIRST WORD" mother did a full 180 and change back into furious monster from earlier._

" _r-r-right his word, I'm gonna go now see, you later Bea-" Mother gave her a death stare that so frightening I swear you could see lighting soot of her eyes. "Mom, see you later Mom" She ran as fast as she could not that I blame her, I almost wanted to run with her, but my stubby little legs weren't fully developed yet. Ever since that little adventure I've never called mom anything else, but mom plain and simple, it became a law in the household._

 _Mini flashback over_

I see their faces and I relate to them. Sorano looks just as nervous as me and Yukino looks scared. You know looking back on what happen, makes me feel stupid,I just found out I'm reborn in one of my favorite animes and what do I do first upon this discovery. I faint. Man I feel like a doofus about it all. " _Now I need an excuse, I mean anything could work, come on brain don't fail me now"_

"So Zeke what can you tell us about the situation now that we heard their side." Wait. What? I was too busy thinking of an excuse that I didn't listen to their side of the story? I guess my math teacher was right, I really don't listen at all.

"Uhhh for me it was uhhhh, such a nice day I could nap anywhere" ….. F *k seriously that was best I could come up with. I quickly look around and both adults have a raised eyebrow and the two siblings are trying their best not to laugh. I feel so embarrassed, I wish I could just disappear right now.

Apparently Mom saw something I didn't, because after that I saw her with a smile of pure joy for sec and change back into a professional face and address the other woman with a serious tone.

"Well I see. Apparently I was wrong to rush towards judgment. I apologize for accusing you both, you're both lovely young girls and I should've known better then to assume you would hurt my little Zeky. I hope you can forgive me for my ill-advised actions towards the both of you."... Wow. Just wow. That was the most professional apology I've ever seen in my lives. You just. Wow. I'm stunned on that. I don't even care how she called me 'Zeky' you don't hear something like that ever; I look back to see everyone was also taken back by her change of attitude.

"'cough' Well. I'm glad we were able to settle this like adults. We accept your apology and hope you have a nice day. Come alone you two, let's go home."

No wait I can mess this up I could change their fate from becoming a disaster "Wait, Sorano, Yukino."

"Yes"

"Umm. You guys want to uhh. Hang out sometime. You know, to try over with the whole friends thing heheheheh." " _Please say yes Please say yes Please say yes"_

"Sure. I'm pretty sure we can all pretend that today didn't happen at all, right Yukino?" why is she nervous? I'm the one who made a fool out of myself.

"Yes."... Oh my god was that her voice? It. So. Cute. The most adorable voice ever.

"I guess, I'll see you tomorrow then?" I pretty sure everyone needs a break after today.

"Yup, see you then. Bye"

"Bye Sorano. Bye Yukino"

"B-b-bye." Awww her voice is so precious.

 _(After they left_ ** _Beatrix Pov_** _)_

" _To think I was worried he was getting picked on. Oh how wrong I was"_ "Well I'm happy you made a couple of friends sweetie, I'm gonna make supper now ok, you stay in bed and rest for while ok."

"OK mom"

As I shut the door I found myself even unable to stop smiling at the amazing discovery of my son's new friends. " _He's a growing boy, I'm sure he'll find out what those feelings are and when he does I can't wait to be a young grandmother everyone back at the guild will be jealous."_

 **End, well this chapter I admit doesn't really have much of a purpose rather to just make some jokes and actually try to follow a narrative I guess. I really don't know what I'm typing at times. I will skip the whole friendship and what their doing for fun because I don't want to do that and honestly who would want to read that? Well again this is my first fanfic so I guess stuff like this is bound to happen well I try my hardest to get better at this everyone leave a review and follow the story if you're interested. bye**


	4. Music Magic

**Hello Readers It's been a while I don't really have a schedule for this. it kind of depends if I have ideas. if I know what I want I can get chapter done fast if I don't I need time to think of what I'm going to do and yes there might be chapters focus on comedy because like the anime those episode exit so it's going to happen and the only knowledge that Zeke Knows will be up at the beginning of the Tartarus arc so he doesn't know what their plan is or what happens in those events he just know that fairy tail is fighting them. and I'm not sure if I'm going to do a pairing because I'm not sure if you readers want that, let me know if want that. Anyway let's get on with this now**

Zeke Symphony

Chapter 4

Music Magic

" **Spells"**

 **Povs**

" _mind" or flashback_

 _reading_

 **Zeke's POV**

" _Well. It's been about two months after the whole fainting situation ended and everyone has recovered just fine, I became friends with Sorano and Yukino, they seem happy to have me as their friend, I adjusted to living in the fairy tail universe just fine, and Mother hasn't seen the girls as a threat anymore; she's actually become friendly to them. I'm kind of getting nervous about this because she started to zoned out with a huge smile and blush on her face, it kind of creeps me out, but I bet it's nothing serious_

 _I decide to keep a mental checklist in my head of events right now I could fix because as much as I hate to admit it, I can't change everybody's lives; so I will change what I can right now._

 _This town will be attack at some point so create a escape route_

 _Keep the Agria sister's together_

 _Get to Fairy Tail_

 _That's the game plan for now, but if I want to accomplish anything right now I need magic, hopefully mom is a mage so it can be easier to get my magic unlocked, but I waited, I mean. Yeah the whole town is gonna be in ruin and all, but I just need time to build a friendship between me, Sorano and Yukino. So if I do fail I can hope our friendship can pull throw in the end. First of all thou I need to learn magi"_ SMASH…

Hello pole nice to know you

"Are…. You okay Zeke….Hahahahahahahaha" Oh laugh it up girl I'm gonna save your life in the future and the next thing you'll know, you'll thanking me and respecting me and then…...And then…And then..And then. Well you'll be respecting me, but I can live with that and…. Is that giggling I hear.

"You too Yukino, really I thought you were the nice one"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Well it means you're being mean to me, so I'm not going to answer you

"Sorry Zeke, but we even warned you and yet you still walk right into it. It's pretty funny" Darn that cute voice I can't stay mad at her, she so adorable.

"Okay forgive you Yukino. Not you Sorano I'm still mad at you." that's right take the bait and focus on me

"Why!?" Are you frustrated? Good that helps for what's to come.

"Because you're being a bad friend" Just a little longer

"We warned about that pole it's not our fault you walk into it"

"What pole? That pole?"

"Wha-Bonk" SUCCESS

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!..Oh you're right Yukino it is funny to "

"You jerk" Oh revenge tastes so sweet

"That was kind of mean Zeke" Oh of course it backfires, but I can fix this

"You're right, I'm sorry Sorano"

"Alright I forgive. Just beacau-"

"You see. That's what's called being a 'Good' friend maybe you could learn from me" Oh yeah, acting like a douche. It's pretty fun actually I might try it more often.

"I can't believe I fell for that, as if you would actually apologize"

"Didn't I just do that" I mean seriously I know followed it up with a snarky comment, but it's not I didn't mean it. maybe acting like a douche isn't a way of friendly jabs, it might jus-BONK. SON OF BI-

"Hahahahahahahaahahahaha you can't one-up me, I'm just too good at this" MAN I NEVER BEAT HER AT THIS! what is she the comeback queen.

"THAT'S IT I'M GOING HOME! Bye Yukino. GO FALL IN A DITCH SORANO!"

"Aww don't be like that, I thought I was suppose to learn how to be a good friend" Oh you devilish girl, why were you called Angel? You're far more Devil than that.

"Learn from Yukino! she's way nicer than you ever were" I am not taking this… Might as well said a message to Sorano. Turning around walking backwards and mouthing 'this isn't over yet' turn around and BONK… Same F***king pole from the first time. geez. Oh I can hear you laughing, but mark My words. THIS ISN'T OVER

 _(At Home)_

"Mom, I'm home"

"Oh hi Zekey, I'm in the kitchen making supper, how was your time with your two little friends?"

"Oh it was great hanging out with Yukino, I had a great time we played hide n go seek, played at the park, we even saw some cool magic in town."

"What about Sorano"

"Who?"

"Sorano. You know her older sister?"

"She has a sister!" with tones over the dramatic gasping "How can I have miss that? Wow Mom I might meet her next time. Because I was hanging with Yukino and some jerk….. Oh that was her wasn't it?"

"Oh don't be like that she's probably glad she has a friend like you" Well she sure as funny way of showing it. Anyway. I need get serious now.

"Mom. About the person doing neat magic is possible for me to do magic?" Oh no, she just stop doing whatever she was doing. Looking back slowly, please don't tell we have bad connections with magic.

"Ohhhhhhh I was waiting for this day. My little Zeke is ready to become a mage, you probably can do the family magic too."

"Wait. You're a mage?" Well this something I should of know. Why didn't she tell me? "Wait the 'Families magic?'" huh I wonder what it is. It can be something destructive like fire, lightning, wind, water.

"Yes the well known 'Symphony Band Magic' or a type of music magic" Or the most obscure and nonthreatening magic I ever heard of.

"That doesn't sound like a strong magic mom. It sounds more like for performing"

"Well of course dear, the family music magic has been performers for generations" What? How am I supposed to protect anyone if I can't fight? Wait! Maybe there's a way to change this.

"Um, is there a way I could learn a different magic?" I mean. Yeah I'd be breaking the families magic for generation, but it's too-Oh man it just got cold. Oh no it's the death stare. " _Don't look directly at it._ "" _Don't look directly at it._ " " _Don't look directly at it._ " " _Don't look directly at it._ "... I looked directly at.

"Now Zeke you wounded want to break our families name would you because I certainly didn't carry you for nine months just so you break the traditions!"

" _Well I'm sure the canon is fine the way it is. I mean people died, but it's not like they meant anything to me. It's just my entire childhood that I used to play with my friends making up magic and messing around and stuff. you know?"_ There gotta be a way to get offensive magic. " _I really want to protect everyone" " I want to be somebody that can help make others happy" "I want to do that. That is my life goal. I know what I want to do"_ "The first step is protect Sorano and Yukino"

"Really?" Sh*t did I just they last part out loud? I can fix this! I just gotta tell Mom- and she's zoned with a blush. " _I think I know why she does that now. I way to young to be like this now, I mean honestly Mom. Wanting your son to be a role model for them is just pushing it. Yeah I know I have some good moral to live by, but it's not like I want to become a celebrity or something. Using the family magic to be famous, get interviewed and people will see me as some role model, as if I want to be that."_

"Earthland to Mom, come in Mom"

"Oh wha? Right you wanna protect Yukino and Sorano? Well there is a way to make the family magic a combat magic, you just need to use you imagination on how to use it like that. My father told me about how his grandfather became one of the first mages to use music magic offensively and he became a very famous man; called him the '123 Kid' because he used his magic to beat his opponents in under 3 seconds.

"Really?" Well that's new I didn't know music magic can be used as offense. Guess you learn something new everyday.

"I'll teach all the same spells that my parents taught me and then it's up to you figure out how make them a offensive there is a couple of attack spells, but not too much okay"

"Yes, Thank you"

"Thank you what?"

"Thank you Mom"

"That's my little man. now let's eat and we can awaken your magic tomorrow"

"Okay"

 **End of chapter 4 fun fact about me 4 is my favorite number and this longer than any chapter so far I'll try to get them to be as long as this one maybe longer but let's enjoy this one okay and again if you enjoyed this one give it a review and follow and fav all that good stuff to let me know if you're interested in this story and again any music you want to hear let me know bye**


	5. First Fight to Protect

Next Chapter everyone and thank you Astroman1000 for your reviews. I'm happy somebody sees potential in my story. So for this Chapter It's basically a run down of the spells in action and used in a 'creative way' I guess for offense not sure how this will work, but I got the scene down and we are making it. This Chapter will contain a time skip and lastly what my OC looks like and I'm not good and giving descriptions so you might find me referencing something else to help the describe what he looks like, clothes won't be a key factor until we get the guild because everybody had a look then and that's when my will have his look and actually the guild is coming soon and you know what that means….. If you don't trust me when you think about it it will make sense just think 'going to Fairy Tail' that's it I don't think you guys or gals need hints, but I'm doing it anyway so let's get started. Fantastic!

"Spells"

Povs

"Mind" or Flashback

reading

*Sound effect*

~singing~

Zeke Symphony

Chapter 5

First Fight to Protect

Zeke's POV

"Okay, just concentrate"… "I can't do this." I was sitting with my legs cross for hours. It's hard to unlock your magic. Pure focus and concentration. I barely passed science, how am I supposed to do this? I've been in this mediating position for the past five hours trying to unlock my magic and I've been getting leg cramps. "But Zeke, it's only been 5 minutes."

...

Well it felt longer than that. I don't know, I just can't achieve that level of pure concentration that will awaken my magic. Mom says there's two ways to unlock your magic potential, one is meditation, that's working just great isn't it, the second is a moment that will let out your emotion either anger to the point where you can't stand it or the loss of someone you hold dear to experience pain and frustration. Well….No, I don't want that one. There was another one, but Mother forgot it… Well nobody is perfect. "Is there anywhere that is more filled with nature that can help with this Mom?" maybe I need a more down to earth location to get that focus.

"Well I can think of one place, but it's fested with Vulcans and is dangerous without a guide." \

OK so I live in an area where Vulcans happen to live nearby…. Why do I feel like this is gonna end badly for me."Okay. Is there easy way to do this Mom? I mean, how did you unlock your magic?" I mean did Mom have a terrible event happen to her? Did she lose anybody important to her? "Woah. When did I want to know that?" I mean if Mom did she probably doesn't want to talk about. Let's see. She's in some deep thoughts right now. I should apologize to her, no way she wants to tell her 'beloved son' about her loss.

"Oh that's it!*Snap*, My father gave me a source of magical power to hold onto so it can awaken my magic. Thank you for reminding me sweety." Well…. Never mind then.

"So can we do that option instead?" I really don't want to meditate anymore. Plus my legs are sore."Absolutely, we just need to order a lacrima and it should be here in three months" Okay. three months I can wait that long, as long as I'm not meditating I'll be fine. "But the meantime you should continue to meditate so maybe you could unlock your magic."

Nononononononononono please no more, my legs can't take it."Are you sure Mom? I wouldn't want you to waste your jewels." I don't know if I made this obvious, but I DON'T LIKE MEDITATING. "Oh, but son, I thought you wanted to protect Sorano and Yukino? and the sooner you awaken your magic, the sooner you start protecting them" oh that's a dirty trick Mom, but I'm not falling for it, you're gonna have to do better than that. I'm just gonna walk away before she forces me to do it. "Who knows? Maybe I'll let you got out into city by yourself with Sorano and Yukino."... Whoa stop all movement. That's ahh better. I've never been able to go into town on my own because Mom is always worried that I'll get kidnapped or something. I know that's not gonna happen, because the town will be destroyed by the time any kidnapping will happen, so this is tempting; I could make my escape plan this way.

"Fine. I'll do it, but only at the place you were talking about earlier." I gotta set some ground for myself and I really want to awaken my magic."Ok, I'll book it tomorrow." Good, now to go home and rest my legs before I start walking like a cowboy.

(Tomorrow at the path to the meditation place)

~We're watchin' and were waitin', On the edge of our seats, anticipating.~ "My my you're already getting into your family's magic. I can't wait to see you live on stage performing." Sorano your input is not needed. It's just me and Sorano, Mom was buisses with something. When I asked if she wanted to go some other time, more aless to avoid more meditating, she said that I could just go with Sorano and said that Yukino will help her with her thing she was doing, she wouldn't elaborate on it,

"Yeah, well when I'm famous and on top the world you'll screaming 'OH MY GOSH ZEKE I LOVE YOU!' Yeah I can picture it now" Yeah I could see it now. Uh? What now? No snarky comment now."Psssh HA! You wish I would say" Oh you're making this easy. " I would take that seriously if you weren't blushing" Yes! I win this round, she's dead silent now, she's muttering something I can't quite make it out."Oh well probably nothing important"

Oh finally the guy shows up, he's kind of old though, but anime has taught me not to judge anyone by their appearance, yeah school shoves it in your head so much, yet other sources of entertainment do so easily, oh well. "Hi there" I finally get to go on the path.

"Ah, you must be the ones who wanted to go to the ravine; must say I expecting someone a little older." "Well I'm just want to awaken my magic with lacrima, but noooooo Mom says to try anyway." Well it's not lie and I can't help it if I find this pointless. "Oh, My name is Milon and I'm your guide." "Your kind of old for a guide." Wow Sorano, modest much? "That's alright little girl, today is my last day on the job, then I'm retiring." This doesn't sound well at all, but I could be wrong back in my old life I had great luck when comes to stuff. I'm not sure how it will apply here, but hopefully well.

Okay so far so good no Vulcan and the guide says we're almost there. "alright we're here you two and now go and meditate over at the waterfall" Wow this place was beautiful.

The land was massive with the grass coating the way to the hill, the trees look all natural with fresh moss growing on it, everything looked like you sleep on it, the waterfall was the centerpiece, the height was huge a fall like that was deadly, but the water calm flowing water was so peaceful; I see a rock just in front of the waterfall. That might be a good spot, who knows maybe I can enjoy this.

"Ok I'm ready to get my Meditite on"

"Your what?" Sorano, that along with many other, will not be answered

"Oh nothing, this place is amazing" oh this place is great my god is it beautiful

"Alright, I'm gonna go on that rock is that ok?" it could be dangerous, it's good to check

"yeah that should be good be boy; just don't go too far I need to see where you are"

"Kk."

Alright focus, breath in, breath out. Hey my reflection, huh so this is what I look like. I have white skin, black hair in the style of Robin from Fire emblem awakening (love that game) same with my face if not a little chubby, but I will get older so that will fixed, my eyes are the unique colour of purple.(Sorry it's in great detail like some others, but I'm just starting out) I could look worse, but overall I look pretty darn good.

(Two hours later)

Well I tried, but nothing I didn't awaken my magic so that's a bust, but I got to see a beautiful location definitely something I want to go back to. "Oh better luck next Zeke. I'm sure you'll awaken your magic soon." Wow Sorano was being supportive. Huh. I guess this place brings out the good of everybody. "Thank you. I would love to back to this place; it's so peaceful and lovely, you just can't finds this anywhere else." "You could say that again." "It's so peaceful and lovely, you just can't find this anywhere else." ""Hehehehe."" Ah this such a precious moment. Nothing could ruin this… Oh no I just jin-

"Ohh! Little girlie! I want it" that came behind us. everyone quickly turns and sees a Forest Vulcan….. Well we have Milon here to help us so problem.

"You're not gonna get the little girl you beast" Milon rushes it and uses his magic and it's… Bubbles…. Seriously. Bubbles. That's the stupidest magic I've ever seen in my second life. This just blows my mind that he is suppose to protect us. With bubbles.

Oh yeah and the Vulcan brushed it off and swung his arms and knocked Milon into a tree… He's not getting back up. the Vulcan turns his head towards us.

"Hehehe now that weak man is down, me take little girlie" Oh boy. How am I gonna get Sorano out of this. take her hand and run for it.

"Run!"

we run as fast as we can. I look behind us to see that the Vulcan is gaining on us. I'm looking for anything for a way to keep us separate from that beast. I see a tree, that's roots that are above ground, we can hide there. I guide Sorano to the tree, but the Vulcan is close to us.

"Dive for it" We both jump for it.

I am breaking through some of the roots. *Bump* Ouch, hit the core of the tree. I made it. "Sorano we made it, we're sa-" Where is she? Uh-No.

I climb up to see, and as I feared. He got her.

"ZEKE HELP!" She yells at me, but what could I do?

I don't have any magic.

I don't have any muscles.

I'm useless. "Why? Just, Why? Why Am I useless." I'm on my knees with tears falling down my face "This all my fault. If I didn't want to unlock my magic so bad I could of avoid this, but I didn't. I'm so focus on the future that I don't consider the present. I can't fix this." I start breathing heavily. I don't want to be useless. I don't want to be useless. I DON'T WANT TO BE USELESS!

"AHHHHHHHHHH! I DON'T WANT TO BE USELESS!" What's is this suppose accomplish? Nothing, I'm just whining, but I can save her. No. I will save her.

I get out of that tree and run after the Vulcan. He's already starting to climbing along the rocky edges of the waterfall, I start to climb after him, no time to think where is the safest place to grab, just climb.

I actually made it to the top, but Sorano and the Vulcan are nowhere in sight. Dam it. Focus. Listen for him, he couldn't have gotten far

*Thump*

I hear heavy beats on the ground no doubt it's him, running in that direction.

I'm catching up to him.

"Sorano! I'm coming" I see them. The Vulcan looks behind him and sees me and then he looks shocked. He stops running and gets ready for…. An attack? Oh I'll give an attack.

"This little girlie is mine now and you're not taking her awa-" I just ram him head first into stomach. Uhh, that hurt, hopefully that worked on him.

Ok where's Sorano? there she is, she seems fine. "Sorano, you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine, but my ankle is sore, he grabbed me by my foot when we dived for the tree. Wait. How did you catch up so fast?" Ahhhhhhh. That's actually a good question. I didn't even think about it.

"Uhhhhhh." Crap the Vulcan is getting back up.

"No time. Get on my back, let's go"

"Okay." Alright I start running away from the Vulcan, no looking back it distract me this time.

"Wow. Your running so fast." What? I take a chance and notice that the Vulcan is having a hard time keeping up with me. I realize that everything is like blur passing by. "I'm doing this? I'm running fast, but how? My magic! this is how I run faster?" "CLIFF!" Oh crap.

Literally stepping on the breaks. *Crssssssh* Wow that was close. just barely made it before the edge of the waterfall.

"Grrrrrrrrr." Uh oh. he got up "Now I'm mad! I'm going to kill you now!" Uhh this day keeps getting better and better.

"Sorano, stay here. I got this."

"No! Your crazy! You can't beat him. You're not strong enough."

"I'm not gonna stand by and let this beast take you away!"

"Zeke."

"I'll protect you Sorano, with everything I got and then some." I just need to get him away from her.

I start running as far away from Sorano with his magic as the Vulcan began chasing me, we were running along the edge of the cliffs. "Maybe if I catch him off guard I can knock him off the cliff." Alright I got a plan now, just need to put it in action. Stopping for the final showdown.

"You ready to die little man." in your dreams you stupid ape

"Nope I got things to live for"

The Vulcan lunges at me, I jumped to a nearby tree and barely dodged. Tries to crush me with both fists, dive through his legs and… Oh shit! he got my leg. "Heheheh. Got you." Slamming me repeatedly on the ground.

*Slam. Slam. Slam. Slam. Slam.*

Ughhhhhh. vision getting dark,eyes are getting heavy, must keep them open. Oh he's upside down now

"After you dead, Little white haired girlie will be mine."... His breath stinks

I'm not much of a fighter, but I think some cheap tactics are in order. Let's see two fingers and.

*Poke*

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! my eyes" good he dropped me.

*Bump*

Ouch. he dropped me. okay too weak to fight, but I can run still.

Run as far back as possible turn back and RUN!

The Vulcan just finish rubbing his eyes and now probably sees a blur as I run into his stomach a second time, taking him with me off the cliff.

"That took so much out of me…... I'm losing cons-Consciences. everything is spinning."

"...ke." Wha?

"Ther…he..s…Is…at a…..can?" I can't make these voices out.

"Don't….sweet…..ill…...e….al...ght." That sound like Mom she'll be happy to hear the news

"Mom…. I did it….. I got my magic" Give her some good news for when I blackout

Wow this longer and sorry for the action or lack thereof I'm not the best at this stuff, but I tried at least and yeah you could see I got a pairing going on, but that could still change for what's going to be happening next Dun Dun Duah Well not much else to say but I'll give the rundown of the magic next chapter. Leave a review and follow if you want and all that good stuff Bye.


	6. Spell List

**I just wanna say that this not really a training chapter it's more the spells and what they do and I got some spells that are battle focus and the rest not and maybe not in this chapter I really want to focus on future chapters and not having to explain what spells does what also I kind of update at my own time not every week or month it's just kind the idea that if I happen to finish it I'll upload it and how I promis to get up and write these things just because this doesn't upload a lot doesn't mean I'm dead I just have a lot of stuff to do like work oh well this is kind of a sorry excuse for a chapter but I promise the next one will be about 'that day' and I'm going to leave that for you to guess**

 **"Spells"**

 **Povs**

"Mind" or Flashback

 _reading_

 ***Sound effect***

~singing~

Zeke Symphony

Chapter 6

Spell list

 _ **2 months later**_

 **Zeke POV**

" _this is the most intense training I've ever had, more than any softball, basketball, or even hockey practice I've been to, one mistake and Mom will flip because of the damage that can be done. I can't afford to mess this up."_

 ***Pingpingpingpingping, pingping-ping, pin** **twag***

"WRONG! How many times do I have to tell you, you need to hold the the first string then let go of the second to perform a proper melody from your great aunt. Son if you want to play the guitar you need to able to perform the simplest of songs." Oh boy I'm getting tired of her rants. Yes this is my training, learning how to play every instrument in existence; even down to the most obscure ones, like the Aquaggaswack, DIJ BASS, IT (yes that's a real one), and even one called the Oracle. Somebody must be messing with me, why am I playing the Oracle, both figuratively and literally; that must be some kind of joke someone thought of

 _ **2 hours later**_

"Mom Can I just take a break, I've been practising for two hours now." I've literally had enough of this. So many different instruments, even if I am performing there's no way I'm using most of them. "Very Well, take your break and comeback in two hours so we can work on your vocals"

It's been two years since I unlocked my magic and it's been rough. Mom start teaching the bases of music and how to use every instrument because apparently that's useful for what **I** had plan for my magic. I apparently pass out because I exserted too much of my magic, which result in me passing out. Mom says Sorano and Yukino stood by my bed until I woke up. That's sweat of them, I know this friendship will be strong enough to last a long time.

 _Let's see it's been two years since my magic awoken the spells I got are useful and I got to make an escape route, just cut behind the only magic shop and run into the forest were a tree house that Sorano, Yukino, and I built… Well I guess really just me, Sorano somehow tricked me into doing all the work and I still don't know how she did, but I'll find out if it's the last thing I do._

 _My magic lessons are getting somewhere at least. When Mom isn't badgering me about music lessons I train with the combat spells….. if they be called that._

 _First the one that actually is an attack is_ **Note Barrage.** _My magic circle comes out (coloured a light purple for those who want to know) and a barrage of musical notes fly out at a decent speed and explode with minimal force, but if I focus a whole bunch at one target it can cause a relatively damaging attack._

 _Second is my speed increase spell called_ **Rising Tempo.** _basically a sort of slot like spell as a note appears behind and above my head and randomly ramage through notes, until it stops at a note. An increase of speed times the number of what the note was is added to my current speed. For example if the slut just landed on quarter note my speed would be 25% faster than my current speed without it, 50% with half notes, 80% with eighth notes for "musical reasons", and 100% with whole notes. I see this being useful for how I used it, and apparently that's how I caught up to that Vulcan caring Sorano. I must faster than I originally thought for that kind of speed. although training for this isn't really done by continuously using it. I just need to run and build up my stamina so I could run faster then did before, it felt more like gym class every time I trained on this luckily I got help from Sorano and Yukino, it was quite fun though just play tag and you're set I wasn't caught often, but when I was I made sure they had a head start so I can build my stamina._

 _Now on to the basic one that apparently the Symphony's were known for._ **Band…...** _No that was it just Band kind of a lame name, but it definitely deserved it because it summons a circle and clones come out, there basically shadow clones, and there summoned for performing because they can only take one hit and have a time limit on them, up to 30 seconds we counted._

 _Now on to the ones that are not really made combat._

 _Well there was_ **Handle Strings** _. It's kind of difficult to explain my best description is it's like Spider-man's web except it comes from my fingertips. it's meant for cool tricks for when the musician throws his instrument in the air and he uses it to bring it back to him_

 _There's also_ **Mimic Song.** _Which can impersonate any voice you know, easy for pranks, which also makes vocal training kind of pointless, when you think about it._

 _Lastly theres_ **Instrument vault.** _Which allows me to summon any musical instrument I know, and because of training I know pretty much every single instrument in existence now._

 _ **End**_

 _Preview or hint to next chapter_

 _Life has been going great and I wish it would never change it's so much fun being alive. I wish I keep doing exactly that. Being alive. I know for fact that I'm not jinxing that at all because it's just so much fun being alive. I see nothing that can potentially bring me down…_

 **Next chapter The Fire**

 _Ahhhhhhhhh._

 **Sorry it's so short I didn't want to write training and this sucks yes but I need time to think of the next chapter for reason okay just bare with me please sorry again let's just live with it**


	7. The Fire

**Well Let's get this started I really got nothing else to say**

Zeke Symphony

Chapter 6

The Fire

 **"Spells"**

 **Povs**

" _Mind_ " or Flashback

 _reading_

 ***Sound effect***

~singing~

 _2 Years later (so Zeke is 6 at the time)_

 _Well with 2 years worth of training I think it's safe to say that I can now handle myself and also protect Sorano and Yukino._

 _I'm able to beat Vulcans individually and oc boosted my clones to last longer than 30 seconds._

 _I feel like all the training I'm doing is going great and Sorano even taking an interest in magic; speaking of my magic it's really been an equalizer for poking fun at Sorano. Whenever she tried to pull a harmless prank such as tripping me or needlessly kick the ball in the other direction of where I'm facing my trusty spells had my back._

 _I'm currently on my way to visit them because I just realized over the two years I've known them they always visit me and I never did the same, in fact every time I said I'd come over they ( really just Sorano) just said it's rude insert yourself into a girls home, which I guess is true I mean Mom never let's me go to her guild says it's just a rule and she needs to do some paperwork first before I was allowed in. So I decided to surprise the girls because maybe I can end up scaring Sorano and that would make my day better._

 _I see their house. I stealthily sneak to one of the windows by the door checking to see where's everyone is and…._

 _What the…_

 _Why are their parents yelling at Yukino?_

 _I-I just gotta, why is it so hard to breathe now? Just backup and- fall on my but yeah that works._

 _Just breathe Zeke. Just breathe_.

 ***Skeeee*** _Uh oh, please don't be Sorano, please don't be Sorano, please don't be Sorano…. It's Sorano_

Sorano and I kinda just stood in place (Technically only she did since I'm sitting but still) staring at each other.

 _What do I do? I mean I just can't unsee what I saw-_

"Follow me" Huh, okay so I got to follow Sorano got it .

 _Some amount of time later_

The walk was silent, and there was this tense feeling in the air.

I hated this, I just want to talk, have some laughs and move on with our lives but this was new to me. I didn't know about Yukino's past I just got to the GMG arc in fairy tail and seeing her past could explain why see became the way she was. So it could be beneficial for me to help stop moving and we take seats on a nearby bench.

"Alright you got any questions?" Sorano says in a very ashamed tone for some reason.

"Just one. Why were your parents yelling at Yukino?"

"My parents...kinda...kinda… kinda see Yukino as a mistake."

" _What!?"_

"What!? But, that's-" she puts her hand on my mouth and raises her her other hand's index finger to her mouth

"Sssshhh! Now I'm going to take my finger off your mouth and you're gonna let me finish explaining. O. K." I nod.

Sorano takes her finger of my lips and sighs

"Look, I don't know the reason why my parents think like that all I know is that they see her as a disappointment. Yukino is moping and crying, so I got to stick up for her."

"Wait. So the first time we met you-"

"Yes. I thought you were a bully here to pick on her, but then you took time to care for both of us, Yukino woke some days excited to play with you and when she was hanging out with your mom I've never seen her smile so brightly like that. You made that possible Zeke, you really did, more than I could accomplish."

" _Did Sorano really see me like that? Like some kind knight in shining armour to come and save the day"_

"Look Zeke I would like it if you don't mention it Yukino she might start acting sad again and you're the only person who can help her be happy again-

I threw my arms around Sorano cutting her off, she needed this more than she knows.

"Sorano you are one of the most selfless people I know; you're willing to stick and protect your sister, putting her needs ahead of yours, doing whatever it took to make your sister happy."

This little girl taking a responsibility like that is no easy feat for anyone to accomplish, being able to just let your wants, dreams, and desires go, just for someone else it's inspiring; this is why I will protect them and will all join Fairy tail and be the best wizards ever. I pull back out of the hug so I look her right in the face.

"Sorano. I promised to protect Yukino with all I got"

"Thank you you don't know how much that-"

"But I also promised to protect you. Sorano your one of my friends so that makes you important to me and I will make sure nothing ever happens to either of you."

Soriano is just looking at me with look of speechlessness, probably because no one has gone this far for her and her sister. She then threw her arms around my neck baring her face in my chest, I wrap my arms around her returning her hug.

" _Thank you"_ was what she whispered to me.

 _Later. Night time_

After that moment with Sorano we both broke apart and went to are separate homes. I couldn't keep what Sorano said out of my mind it's just burned into my mind now that such a sweet little girl like Yukino could be seen as a mistake. If anyone is entitled to that it's probably me, I have no right for this second life, it bothers me everyday, but I'm gonna make the most of it and move on, dwelling on the how's or why's is utterly pointless to me. I see this second life as a chance to make something out of myself, since the big picture is right in front of me.

" _Jazz when I get so dramatic. I need some sleep and be ready for tuba practice tomorrow"_ I let my eyes shut as sleep overcame me.

 ***BOOM, CRASH"**

I suddenly wake up with the sound of crackling and the smell of smouldering wood in the air.

" _what's happening is the house on fire…. Wait fire the attack it's tonight I got to put my escape plan together "_

I quickly rush to Mom's room and find she's not there, I rush downstairs to check outside, the next shocking sight I see is total chaos.

House on fire, blood on the ground, corpses of adults I've come to recognize are motionless and pale.

I can't lose focus look for Mom Sorano and Yukino.

I sprint off to Sorano's and Yukino's house with _**Raising Tempo**_ to get their faster. By the time I get there I see Sorano getting man handled into a cage kart.

"Hey! Let her Go!" My words were said with venom; there is no way I'm letting these crooks take her away. I feel my magic build up ready to use at my command.

"Johnny you seriously missed one we need all the kids we can get we can't aff-"

I slammed into his stomach, with enhanced speed with _**Raising Tempo**_ and he lost his hold on Sorano I immediately grabbed her hand and got her a good distance away and turn around some houses cutting past some back yards with burning grass and shattered vases. We come to an ally, I turn to Sorano, get my escape plan in motion, but she's trying to run all over the place or least past me. Until I grab her shoulders and get her to look at my face

"Sorano go to the fort we made, it should be safe for you."

"No! Not without Yukino! She's still inside I have to go back and save her"

Sorano is fighting my grip to hold her back with tears in her eyes

"I'll get her Sorano" she seems to freeze the second I said it

"Wha- No that's stupid-"

"Sorano. Listen I'm the only one of us who has magic and spells to work with, if anyone has a chance at getting her it's me."

I keep a calm and determined face and look at her. She sniffles and breaths out.

" OK, but you better come back with my sister." She shoots me a serious look.

"I will. I told you I would protect the both of you. I planned to keep my word."

I take off back to get Yukino. I will protect them.

 **Hello my fellow reader and I know cliffhanger nobody wants it but I kind I have to I just need a little break from this chapter I know it's been a while I'm not dead on the story it's just hard to find inspiration every now and then so yeah I'm just going to update whenever I get to it**

 **Next chapter: Burning**


	8. Burning

**Blah blah blah next chapter but I do want to say thanks to those who review I'm not gonna lie I don't really think people like my story but I being proven wrong with your words and it does make me wanna to continue but other than that let's move on**

 **Zeke Symphony**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Burning**

 **"Spells"**

 **Povs**

" _Mind_ " or Flashback

 _reading_

 ***Sound effect***

~singing~

Running through the burning carnage was bad enough in the sense that I'm trying to save a friend, but add the fact that these bandits are off trying to catch me is making a total carnage of fear in my mind.

" _There slowing me down I'm not gonna make it to Yukino in time."_

" _I need a way to distract them, if only- that's it"_

" **Band!"**

Next thing I know there are a bunch of light purple magic circles with musical notes decorating it all around the flaming village. Out came clones of me and who were now gathering around me.

I ran ahead of one, then another one past me, one jumped over all of us and some were running side to side passing others. This continued until we scattered with small groups bundled together traveling North, East, South and West to lose my kidnappers.

"Hey Boss this kid here knows magic."

"Really? Huh we might be able to sell him for a higher price and maybe even sell him to _Them."_

A, yeah, not gonna happen

Traveling along side my clones we arrive to Yukino's house to find it unrecognizable. The building had flames everywhere the door was nowhere to be seen and the windows were filled blown holes.

" _The house doesn't look like it's gonna stand much longer I gotta find her."_

So against all logical sense from back on earth. I ran into the burning building.

I look around to see I can find Yukino, but all I saw was fire and scorched wooden pillars.

"Yukino! Are You Here. Answer Me."

There was no response. I look in the kitchen, the bathroom, the living room, her bedroom, but I couldn't find her.

" _Darn it where is she, I looked everywhere. I got to find her quick the flames are starting to get to me."_

I was about to check the attic until I heard crying coming from Sorano's room. I am immediately kicked the door down and listen for Yukino.

" _Come on I heard her crying from this room where is sh-."_

I looked at the closet and heard her crying. I opened the door to find Yukino curled up with her head pushed between her knees crying.

"Yukino it's me Zeke. Come on we gotta go before this building falls!"

I was screaming at Yukino to get up so we get to the safety of the fort we made, but she wasn't replying, it's like she just disconnected herself from the rest of the world.

I just decided to pick her up and put her on my back then began to go out the door. Suddenly debris of the roof fell blocking my path.

The flames were relentless at this point and started to get closer to us. The burn was painful and my vision was blurring everything looked fuzzy and out of focus.I squint my eyes to focus on anything that look like an exit.

" _Come on there's got to be a way out. Come on focus, is- is that a w-window no time, just go for it!"_

I ran as fast as I could and jumped. I hear a crash and feel cool air, so that provides me that we made it out. I flip Yukino so I'm holding her and pressing her head into my chest just to make sure she doesn't get the rough landing. Next thing I see Darkness.

 _{Five Hours Later_ _Morning}_

" _Uh w-what happened?"_

My eyes are still closed. It hurts too much to move any part of my body, even talking is pain. burns, scrapes and bruises are everywhere. I just can't move.

" _Dam. That was intense. At least I saved Yukino and Sorano. Maybe. When we're all patched up. Me and Mo-what's that sound?"_

"Sir! There doesn't appear to be any survivors they killed everyone."

"Damn it the bastards did it they killed everyone. Are you sure there's no survivors?"

"We check everywhere and everyone sir, we can't find a trace of life in anybody"

" _No! we're alive. P-please see us! Darn it if only it didn't hurt so much. I might be able to-"_

"AHHHHHHHH"

" _Well. Now it hurts to hear."_

"Zeke! Get up you can't be dead too! Y-you your. You just can't! Please wake up! Please!"

"Men. Find whoever made that scream and bring to the medical tent!"

"Yes Sir"

" _Uhhhhhhh. Too many noises. Make. Them. Stop."_

"Sir! I found the source. It's a little boy and girl there in this wooden crate filled with metal poles. By the looks of it the boy must of fell on them."

" _Oh come on! Seriously! Screw metal poles."_

"Why are you telling me this? Get them to the medical tents!"

"Yes sir!"

I feel myself being picked up, the weight of Yukino is off me. I can still hear her crying, but I know that's just her caring for me. I'm gonna be fine…... I hope.

 _{20 minutes later Yukino's_ _ **POV**_ _}_

" _Please be okay, please I haven't seen Sorano since those bad men came into our home."_

Zeke was. He was so brave, willing to come to my rescue even with the house on fire and carry my frozen body to safety; why couldn't I be just like that? Brave. I want. No, I need to be brave just like Zeke so I won't freeze in front of danger. I need to be strong.

I wish I had someone to talk to, I don't know where Sorano is. I don't if Zeke is gonna be okay. I certainly don't have my parents to talk to anymore.

 **That time**. That spell was filled with darkness, it was so scary the man's eyes were filled with joy as he killed my parents. Shooting both of them down, he took out a dagger and stabbed  Momma right in the heart.

I-I saw them get killed right in front of me, the way the dagger slit their throats, the blood spraying out, their lifeless bodies hitting the smouldering ground.

Even after the way they treated me I still never wished harm on them. I just wanted them to show me that they care about me. I'm never gonna get that opportunity now.

" _I need to hang on to who I left I can't go on alone. I need to be able to laugh share my feelings, hope and dreams with someone. I'm already bad at making friends I need Sorano. I need Zeke. I need_ _Momma_ "

" Hey you were with that boy right" a voice said

I looked up and see a nurse, looking at me sympathetically. That bothered me it's like she understands me. She doesn't understand what I experienced, She doesn't know that those bandits probably have Sorano, or what Zeke had to do to save me, she knows nothing.

"Look, the doctor says that boy is gonna be okay but he's gonna have to rest for a while the burns were really damaging and he may have some permanent scars. If you would like. You could sleep in the same room as him. I understand after situations lik-."

"You Know Nothing!" And she doesn't. She as no idea of the fear of knowing that the people you held dear in your life are gone. She just doesn't know.

She closes her eyes and sighs

"Listen, we' gonna talk about what happened and then you can insult me later of what 'I Don't Know.'"

 **And that's how I'm ending things off yeah this was kinda dark for me to right but we gotta get a move on to the story I really can't wait to get to Fairy tail but I do have a question everyone**

 **Now this is a way to participate in this story now do you want a) Sorano to remain with Zeke and Sorano and thus getting rid of her whole Angel Persaud and having a lot of new character interaction with Sorano maybe new magic because she certainly won't be a celestial Mage or b) have her still go to the Tower of Heaven and become Angel so we can have an epic encounter between Zeke and Angel with added drama and make it even difficult for Zeke to battle Sorano and get her back the choice is in your hands leave a review for your pick**

 **Time to be real i'm not giving up on the story OK it just takes some time it's hard to think of new chapters every single day and harder to find a way to make the characters work with each other but I'll make it through somehow and present you guys with chapters that hopefully you enjoy I want you guys to be infested into the story and I really enjoy your guys and gals feedback it makes me want to keep writing even if it's not the best but enough of that. See ya on the flip side.**

 **Next chapter:** Recollect and Go To

 **P.S you know where**


	9. Recollect and Go

**Zeke Symphony**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Recollect and Go**

" **Spells"**

 **POV**

" _Mind" or Flashback_

 _Reading_

 ***Sound effect***

~singing~

"So ready to go out Yukino?" With my usual cheerful tone trying to keep her spirits up but as all my attempts seems to be fruitless. She's not too sad about the situation but the dreaded feeling of gloom was floating above her head and it didn't look like it wanted to go away.

Frankly. I wanted that too.

Undoubtedly I need to be strong for her I mean with Sorano not being in the Fort I can only assume she got captured. So my attempt at making things better for them failed miserably. I couldn't save Sorano for the pain and suffering she will go through in the Tower of Heaven so all the planning I did to stop the one thing failed , the words I said, the actions I took, wasted and burned just like our village. The only thing I got is to make Yukino's life better for her then safe Sorano and then face…..

" _Woah woah woah cool your jets Zeke focus on the now and work on the plan later. I still need to find out where this emergency letter from mom went. Maybe it will help me find her."_

Yeah Mom didn't die she just disappeared without a trace; when I ask the tune knights for help with the bodies he told me nobody fit the description of my mom. So Mom may of also got captured or she was able to get away, but why would she leave me? Granted I went for Sorano and Yukino first, but still it's not like her to do that.

"Hey Yukino, you still got that letter right?"

"Yeah"

She pulls letter out her duffle bag given to us by the medics, it was written by my mother; I can't tell when this was written all I know is that it's my best chance to find Mom. Unfortunately the rune knights couldn't bring us to a nearby village because we didn't have quote unquote 'valued information' that the captain desperately needed. I certainly wasn't going to let us go to an orphanage when the idea of Fairy Tail is so much better. So I told Yukino that we were gonna go on our own and find a new place to call home. To say she was scared would be putting it gently, she borderline terrified and kept insisting that we go to an orphanage and get a new family. I may know that she didn't have the best life before the whole destruction of our village, but I know Fairy Tail they are the kindest people you will ever meet, well without the daily fights going on and Erza bossy demeanor and all the constant property damage they do oh and the- wait. What was talking about again? Oh yeah right. Their the best family to have then anybody on the planet.

"Alright let's see what this letter says."

 _To my brave little boy._

 _If you are reading this then I'm no longer by your side; it saddens me that I couldn't take you with me, but you will be much safer on your own then with me. You Momma has done a lot of, let's just say questionable things in the past and I really am not proud of now. You see we I found out that I was with you it was unexpected I didn't know what to do, but I assume you don't want to hear about all stress that came and all. My main point I had to do a lot in order to give you this ordinary life and I'm not sure if I hundred percent gave you it but I will say that I never regretted having you. In some way you being there changed my life more than I thought, I made new friends learned all the new wonders this world had offer and I wish I could be still there with you till the end, but my past will come back to haunt me and I knew it was only a matter of time, but I planned for this so heed my instructions._

 _Please go north from the directions of our home and go straight until you reach a fork in the road. Take the left and keep walking until you reach a fallen tree that fell back into the forest after that go into the forest until you reach a river. Go down stream you should a city there, once in the city ask for the local guild, once there tell the person at the gate that Beatrix sent you their after that give her the necklace that's in envelope._

 _Remember that I will always love you sweetie and I hope you enjoy your life because I'm afraid say this I probably not gonna be in it anymore :(_

 _Remember to keep singing my boy I will never be that far away._

 **Yukino's P.O.V**

After the Zeke finish reading the letter he stood there in silence his head looking towards the ground I thought I saw some tears in his eyes. Not that blame him I don't even know what to think, what did his momma do to make it so she can't be with him? I hope that Zeke will be okay I will never leave his side until he's all better so he can be happy again an- "Alright let's go." Uh? That's weird no crying? No frustrating rant? Nothing?

"Are you ok Zeke" I mean it should be alright to ask him maybe he miss read it in his mind, 'he can be pretty dumb sometimes' as my sister would usually say I don't think he's dumb, but you never know.

"Nope I'm fine let's go" umm okay so I guess this is the start of our lives now we going on journey to wherever these instructions lead us I hope it's to where a nice comfy bed is and food and Ohhhhhh why couldn't we go to an orphanage I'm too young go into the world it's big and scary with bad guys and Vulcans and who knows what else. _(Cue anime crying)_

 **And scene**

 **Well I'm sorry for taking a while everyone I hope this satisfies you and we're getting closer to the guild we just gotta make one stop and we will be there I'm really excited. I know my grammar isn't the greatest but hope it can be forgiven anyway I'm going to university now so there might be bigger gaps now or maybe it will be the same who knows anyway ladies and gentleman my name is MrtheratedG and you Have nice Day**


	10. Guild

Zeke Symphony

Chapter 9

Guild

 **"** **Spells"**

 **POV**

 _"_ _Mind" or Flashback_

Reading

 ***Sound effect***

 _~singing~_

 **Zeke P.O.V**

 _"_ _you know (huff) maybe this wasn't such a good idea following that letter because we've been (huff)_ _walking through this forest for hours and we can't find this stupid river!_ _"_

"Zeke I don't think this was great idea" Yukino says just as breathless as me. We left early in the morning and to are credit managed to find everything else in the letter, from the the fork in the road to the fallen tree, but this river just doesn't want to be found. We have been walking for three hours and still couldn't find it.

"Zeke do you think we can break? My legs are tired."

I nodded so we took a break to get are energy back, we sat near a large tree with the soothing sounds of birds chirping and the wind blowing through the air, I really began to think that maybe this wasn't the smartest move. I mean I'm basing this off a letter that my mom wrote, not that my mom was bad with directions or anything, she was bit out there if that makes sense; I mean one time she fainted when I was wearing a friendship ring that Yukino made, Yukino made it because she saw two girls in the park gave each other them and said they be 'friends forever', so after hearing that I couldn't just say no, when I returned home and mom saw the ring and I told her that Yukino and I got matching rings because she wanted us to be friends forever, or at least I got thru most of that sentence because as soon as I said matching rings she was crying and telling me that it's not the right time and you're too young and ran out the house to who knows where; I didn't see her until night time, I told her that it was a friendship ring and she awkwardly apologize and excused herself, she said she and to go and make some call off for something. After that event I always made sure to make sure remember that my mom isn't one hundred percent right in the head when it came information, but now look at me blindingly following this letter that I don't know anything about and just believing that it's gonna work I got to start making my own decisions that I know will be in the best favor of everyone.

 **20 minutes later**

As Yukino and I are packing up I was trying to remember the instructions of the map and wonder what was the proper direction to go in.

"Yukino the letter say to go left right?" I think remember it saying to go left, …but it's better to have a second opinion. Look I know what I said it's just to be safe.

"Right"

" ***sigh*** " _"_ _OK just stay calm, so we were going in the wrong direction that makes sense alright well just turn around and go back and-"_

"Zeke why are you going in the wrong direction? We need to go left ." A confused Yukino asks

 _"_ _What?"_

"Yukino you said right so we're going to the right."

"I know I said right that's why we need to go left"

 _"_ _Okay now she's not making any sense."_

"Yukino, you need to start speaking properly here. The way we're supposed to go is left?"

"Right"

"OK, let's go."

"Then why aren't we going left?"

 _"_ _You've got to be kidding me? She has to be messing with me"_

"Yukino are you joshing with me? You have to tell me if you're joshing me, it's a rule."

"I'm not joshing with you I'm just saying that left is right-"

"Nononono! Look Yukino I know you're younger than me, but even at your age you should know that right is right and left is left"

"I know that I'm trying to tell that we need to go left."

…...

…...

…...

"….…Left then."

"That's rig-"

"Don't say that word until we find the river!"

 **2 hours later**

"Five hours and still no luck, what is this the world's sneakiest river."

I'm starting to have doubts that we will find this river I mean if it's not here what are me and Yukino going to do? We survive in the forest, we haven't been taught basic survival, I didn't learn even in my first life I mean, I get the impotence of it, but how was I supposed to I was gonna die and get reincarnated into the world of Fairy Tail and be in the same proximity as Sorano and Yukino? To only have the village be attacked and be able to save Sorano and now follow a letter that was written by my now missing mother to go somewhere I have no idea where is and-Oh my god this was a terrible idea what was thinking dragging poor Yukino into this-.

"Zeke do you hear something?" Yukino asked breaking me from my thoughts.(Thank goodness for that.)

"I don't hear anything."

"Shhh listen carefully."

 _"_ _Okay keep a calm mind and focus on my hearing I should be able to pick up what Yukino hears."_

…

…

…

 _"_ _I hear absolutely nothing."_

"I don't hear anything Yukino I- where did you go?" I asked now frantically looking for any sign of that bluish-white haired girl.

I was lucky to spot her running downhill on a much more narrow path with twigs and branches poking about.

"It's just of those days, where the world loves to hate me. Okay let's just get this over with 1….2….3"

 _"_ _Ow, Ow this hurts stupid twigs- ouch darn it."_

 ***Thwack***

 _"_ _Haaaa right in face hrrr."_

 ***Thwack***

 _"_ _Ha enough with the branch in the face jeez."_

 ***Thwomp"**

.

.

.

.

 _"_ _Alright I'll take in the face next time."_

.

.

.

.

.

"Ow"

 ***Splash***

 _"_ _Cold get out get out get out get out must get out of the water it's cold._ _"_ _As I rush out of the water onto the shore I-…. Wait water does this mean we found the river? I look back to see a water current going down further into the forest. I look the other direction to Yukino standing there with a big smile on her face; funny I haven't seen her this happy in while._

"Zeke we did it! We found the river we're one step closer to finding this town your mother was talking about!"

"Yeah we are." I exclaimed by picking her up and spinning her around as she giggle with glee. We finally found it we're on our way to the end to see what mom wanted us to do.

 **10 minutes later**

As Yukino and I are still traveling down the river I couldn't help, but take in the beauty of this nature, I mean back in Earth had some beautiful wildlife, but Earthland just takes the cake I mean the way the trees have this healthy green to them and the way the light reflects the water and shines on them just makes this a sight to behold, it's like something out of an anime. Okay yeah I technically do now live in an anime world now, but this is my life now whether by chance or not I'm gonna have to get used to it.

As I look forward I start to see a bits of rooftops. "Hey Yukino. I see rooftops we did it. We made to the city!" As told Yukino I picked her up and positioned her on my shoulders so she get a better chance to see the town. "I see them! We did it! Zeke we're gonna go to town and see the guild and maybe we can join it and I'll get my magic unlocked and we'll become powerful wizards and we'll be famous-"

I zoned out Yukino's rambling and think about how my mother was part of guild and never talked about it to me she always said saying that I'll tell when you're older and now she'll never get a chance, but maybe I can find out who was my mother from this guild it could lead to me being able to find her

 **5 minutes later**

As we finally reach the outskirts of the city I was just amazed on how huge it all was, the further I tried to see ahead the more buildings I saw it was like it had no end. As we were walking inside I was left wondering where the guild is supposed to be I mean if memory of the show is right the guild should be right in the middle because it holds the honor the city, but with how big this place is how can we find the middle in the first place.

I felt a grip form on right arm, no doubt that's Yukino who's probably intimidated by this place. I pull my harm out of her grasp, which in turn caused Yukino to pout with little tears at the end of her eyes close to her ears, I then wrapped my right arm around her and pulled her in close. "Stay, close Yukino. This place is humongous and I don't want to lose you too." I whispered to her. As I said that I felt her lean in and close her eyes. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere and we will get thru this together and then we'll find Sorano together because we're friends, and friends stick with each other. OK!" A smile slowly inched its way onto my face, because Yukino was right we got thru this little mini quest together and we'll go thru whatever else life throws at us. Because we got each other and soon a guild to call family. It will be a new chapter for us.

As soon as we find this guild it will be a new chapter for us. Because we still do not where we're going.

"Maybe we should ask someone where the Guild is? A Yukino."

"That is probably a good idea Zeke. Oh there's someone you can ask." I look to where she was pointing and see a fruit stand with middle aged man setting out his produce. As we I walked up to the stand I make sure to sound polite because adults love when the youth shows them respect.

"Thanks. ***** **Ahem*** excuse me sure do you know where the local guild is?" Asking the fruit stand owner in a very polite tone.

"Huh? Oh hey there kid, you're looking for the guild? Well you know a lot of guys are looking for that guild too, so don't think you're special! Now get outta here!"

Well that was certainly unexpected. "Don't worry about that Yukino I'm sure he just a… Bad apple." Say with confidence as I hear Yukino groan from it; ah she doesn't get it, when a pun is that bad it's good. I suddenly feel someone grab my collar and beginning to shake me senselessly.

"Zeke, this isn't the for your bad puns we need to find the guild." The young girl screams at me as I start lose my sense of sight. Man when she wants to Yukino can be just as scary as Erza.

"OK, lets just start asking the other locals."

 **1 hour later**

 _"_ _Wow I can't believe the nerve of this city not a single person would tell me where the guild is." Most responses were 'Oh I'll save you the trouble, your not gonna become a member ' 'you better off going off to the next town and join their guild' or some would flat out laugh at my face; jeez what is up with this guild that mom was in, was it made for the most powerful mages around or something? Whatever the case I'm about ready to call it a night a start looking in the morning. Yukino and I have enough jewels to make it for a few nights._

"Yukino I'm really getting tired of this, why don't we call it a night?"

"But Zeke we're so close. Can we at least ask one more person?"

"I have an idea, why don't you ask someone? I've already asked everyone we came up to even the ones you said would 'not turn you down they look like respectful people'."

"A-Alright I'll try." I hear her squeak it out and walk towards someone sitting down drinking what I supposedly guess is coffee.

OK that was a douche move I better stop her before she becomes a bumbling mess. She'll need some comforting after the rude response she'll get from this-.

"Thank you very much sir, have a nice day."

 _"_ _Oh you gotta be kidding me."_

"Zeke I know where to go now we just need to- are alright Zeke?"

"Yup. I'm fine, never better let's just go to the guild now while I rethink if god exists or not." I try gently to get out, but was obvious was holding back so much anger. I was obviously scaring Yukino because she was shaking in her boots.

"S-s-sure. I'll just lead the way. D-don't worry it should take to long." Yukino says while trying not to sound scared.

 **(Last time skip) 5 minutes later**

As we finally made it to the entrance of the guild the whole rude people in the city started to make sense now as I saw the name of the guild. It also officially makes me question my mother's plans on having a child because I think she was expected a girl because there is no way I'm getting inside this guild.

"Mermaid heel."

 **And scene**

 **I hope this is long enough for everybody I tried to make this longer and I'm sorry for taking a long time to get this chapter out I have schoolwork piling up and I find it a hard time to get any time to work on the story so sorry if these chapters don't come out as fast as you want them to but I'll try my best to keep up. with that stead stay beautiful reader and have a lovely day**

 **MrtheratedG signing out**


End file.
